Them
by TheNumberNineIsEight
Summary: The sequel of ITS ABOUT TIME! Focusing more on THEM and why exactly they do what they do. Maxwell is withholding information, and its starting to REALLY bug me... what should i do...?


**This is a sequel to _it's about time_ and I will get to this story much quicker than I had previously anticipated.**

**This chapter is short, but silly I think. We're getting down to some real character development here! Willow's relationship with Wilson being not all that it seems.. I think charlie is just being charlie... She's mostly working on this free will thing, and I'm exhausted... Uhg, they drain the life out of you they do. If any of you guys want me to meet any of _your_ oc's i'd be happy to put them in. I've always been interested in the characters people come up with in the forums, they're very cool. ;3**

**At any rate this AN is getting pretty long, I should go make sure Max isn't fighting with Wilson or Charlie again...**

* * *

_Them_

I had always wondered who _they_ were exactly but even when I asked they'd just say something vague about being completely in control. Maybe they didn't know themselves? I doubted that. Even so they hovered over me or would take naps due to 'too much sunlight' or 'you're annoying'. Either way they were rude. Wilson was currently trying to communicate with Charlie, who would just turn her head to the side in response. "This is impossible…" He muttered, slumping over in his chair. The one this I didn't care much about _Don't Starve_ was the lack of the ability to make and actual building. You'd think that you'd be able to with all the wooden planks, and Wilson had shown us we could make nails out of various kinds of metal that was available in the mines or caves as their called in the game. He always referred to them as mines, though, so I never bothered to correct him.

I was currently messing with a few strips of leather we had set out to dry, fashioning them to the hilt of what was turning out to be a reasonably looking dagger. I thought about how much different the caves would look, and I start picturing just the game. The shadows curl around me and I could tell _they_ had woken up. _Could you stand to be a **little **quiet, your brain is grating to our hearing._ See? Rude.

Not my fault I think so much, it's just… _Human nature, right, that's why that **other** girl was so quiet. The only noise she made came out of her mouth._ "Shut up." I stand quickly, taking my nearly done dagger to the sharpening block. It was basically a large, tough piece of stone, on top of a large stone tablet. Wilson and Charlie had brought it in one day, not exactly sure what to do with a giant flat _rock_. Soon it was many things, a table, a place to serve and prepare food, and was a prank tool in messing with Max that one night.

I mostly use it to sharpen a large amount of metal, and make plenty of things to protect ourselves. Today however this was all I was going to do, and then I was going to go hunt. I've gotten much better at it. Though I must admit it still gives me the chills when I have to cut an animal open. Killing it goes by so fast, but carving it is slow and painful for me.

Bones snapping and ripping meat gives me such a horrible stomach ache. _Weakling_. "Like you're any better, you haven't helped out _at all_!" _We haven't needed to; you're still very much alive. _"And still struggling you sadists." _We haven't given you any reason to think otherwise. _They chuckle darkly.

I grumble, and head out of the camp bumping into Willow on the way out. "Sorry." I mutter, and continue on; ignoring the glare she gives me.

Willow POV

Such a bitch, even now she still acts like she's done nothing. What's more she's tricked Wilson into enjoying her company. I just _know_ she's plotting against me. I ignore her for now, and walk over to Wilson who was teaching that slobbering beast to talk again. "Why do you even try? You know this is never going to work." I try to keep him from expecting too much. He frowns at me, giving me such an angry look. "Well maybe if you'd help me instead of hinder my work I would have her taught how to speak full sentences by now!" Well I wasn't expecting that… "Geez, why do you want this thing to talk so badly anyway?" I huff, crossing my arms. "Because," He stands. "She was once _human_ and the least we could do for her is get back some of her humanity." He then walks up. Such a baby. I stand over the beast that just looks at me, though her eyes were deep, they were also quite large. Purple were the color of them, and it was somewhat creeping me out how she'd just stand there looking at me.

I turn away, and quickly follow Wilson, knowing he'll be fuming about this all day if I don't apologize.


End file.
